


咒术回战乙女-无法挽回的错误R（伏黑甚尔x你/微伏黑惠/ntr）

by lanjiang233



Category: NTR - Fandom, 伏黑惠 - Fandom, 伏黑甚尔 - Fandom, 咒术回战, 咒术回战乙女, 咒术回战乙女向, 男神x你
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 本来不想写屑爹的但是他美好的肉体在脑海中实在是挥之不去悄悄地整个活应该没什么问题...吧？对不起我真的太爱ntr了尝过屑爹这样的完美肉体后还回得去吗（胡言乱语那么请各位酌情避雷或者干脆就放弃抵抗和变态作者我一起沉醉在ntr带来的无尽快/感中吧（bushi就设定为甚尔没有离家出走陪伴惠惠一起长大的if线吧虽然但是就算是出自我的手我也还是要说一句这样的甚尔实在是太 屑 了
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	咒术回战乙女-无法挽回的错误R（伏黑甚尔x你/微伏黑惠/ntr）

傍晚的路灯灯光有些黯淡，透过暖黄的光线望去，灰沉的天空中正洋洋洒洒地飘着大雪。一路上自以为隐蔽地偷瞄了身旁少年不知道多少次，随着与目的地的距离越来越短，你感觉到自己的心脏也越跳越快，现在甚至连手指都在不争气地微微颤抖着，也不知是因为周遭冰冷的空气，还是来自心中的忐忑。伏黑惠侧头看着身旁满脸纠结的少女，纤细的十指绞在一起几乎拧成了麻花，就连秀气的眉毛都皱成了一团，还真是毫无掩饰地把情绪表露在脸上了啊...微不可查地叹了口气，少年默默地停下脚步，在你还未反应过来的时候，解开大衣把你揽入了怀中。  
看似是单薄轻巧的拥抱动作，但接触到你的时候你才发现，从那温暖怀抱中所传来的力度意外的大到惊人，把兀自沉浸在忐忑思绪里的你吓的一激灵，本就噔噔乱跳的心脏差点蹦出喉咙。“惠——”被少年意料之外的动作给惊到了，你睁圆了双眼，手足无措地从他怀中抬起了头。  
“后悔了吗？”又一次沉迷在伏黑惠美貌中的你，在听到少年语气低沉的话语后，猛然回过神来。对方正微微皱眉注视着你，眼中的情绪晦涩难明。后知后觉地明白过来对方所说的“后悔”指的是什么，你低下头把自己埋入少年的胸膛中，想要凭借这样鸵鸟的行径来掩饰自己发烫的脸颊。  
“怎么可能后悔啊...”  
低头注视着光是说出这样并不露骨的情话就面红耳赤的你，伏黑惠愣了一下，得到了自己想要的答案后，嘴角翘起了连自己都没有发觉的微小弧度。“那，你在紧张什么？”  
抬起头含羞带嗔地看了男友一眼，你对伏黑惠在这方面迟钝的反应实在是感到有些无可奈何。“毕竟是要被带回家面见惠的父亲，怎么...怎么可能不紧张...”  
少女水波潋滟的一瞥让伏黑惠微微晃了一下神，少年人那不太明显的喉结上下滑动了一下，费了好大的力气才控制住自己想要吻你的冲动，再开口的时候，声音里已经带上了一丝沙哑。“有我陪着你，没事的。”  
于是在男友可靠的陪伴下，深呼吸了好多次总算没那么紧张的你踏入了伏黑家的大门。  
“爸爸，我回来了。”推开大门后屋内却并没有人应答，伏黑惠轻车熟路地在黑暗中摸到了客厅的灯打开，本应坐着自家老爸的沙发上凌乱地放着一堆空酒瓶，有不少甚至都散落在了地板上，这一幕让早上离开时才仔细整理过一遍房间的伏黑惠额头青筋暴起。  
瞥了一眼身旁因家中没人而松了一口气的少女，伏黑惠的眼神柔和了许多，伸出手抚了抚你的头发，正要开口说话，手机却在此刻意外地响了起来。  
乖巧地站在原地等待着，你依旧有些羞怯地勾着少年的手指不肯松开，一脸依赖的模样看的伏黑惠心都快化了。“在家等我一会儿好不好？我有事要回一趟学校。”挂了电话的少年握了握你的手，语气微微有些歉疚。  
“外面下着雪，你还是不要和我一起去了，”温声拒绝了你想要陪同的请求，伏黑惠俯下身来轻轻地吻了你一下，语气有些不舍。“如果累了就去我的房间里休息一下，我会尽量快些回来的。”  
目送着伏黑惠的背影直到他消失在自己的视线范围里，你站在空无一人的客厅里有些不知所措。虽然身体并不太累，但你仍旧克制不住地想要去男友的房间里参观一下，于是你顺着少年离去时指给你的方向，轻轻地走进了他的卧室。  
屋里似乎弥漫着一股酒味，你皱了皱鼻子，还以为是自己的错觉。磕磕绊绊地在墙上摸索着开关，骤然明亮起来的光线着实有些刺眼，你有些不适地闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候却被眼前的场景吓了一大跳。  
环视四周，摆设应该是伏黑惠的风格无疑，但本应空无一人的房间里，有一位身着黑色短袖的健硕男性正趴在床上一动不动，看样子刚进来时闻到的酒味并不是错觉，而是从他的身上散发出来的。  
把客厅里的那堆空酒瓶与眼前男人身上的酒味联系在一起，不难猜出，他应该就是自己这次你要来面见的对象，伏黑惠的父亲，伏黑甚尔。难道说，是喝醉酒以后走错了房间吗？  
大概是因为男人的身材看上去太过年轻，又或者是他一动不动的模样让你放松了警惕，总之你在路上产生的那堆纷繁杂乱的忐忑情绪，在看到眼前沉睡中的男人时，全都被抛在了脑后，只剩下了对他控制不住的好奇心。  
不知是因为房间里的暖气开的太足，还是空气中飘散着的酒味太过浓郁，你抬起手拍了拍脸颊，掌心传来的温度似乎有些过于滚烫了。明明直觉告诉你，眼前的男人浑身上下都透露着一股说不出来的危险感，你却像是被诱惑了一般，还是慢慢的走到了床边。  
轻轻地弯下腰去，你想要仔细端详一下伏黑甚尔，漆黑的发丝并未像伏黑惠那样调皮地翘在半空中，而是呈现出一种柔软又乖巧的顺滑质感，沉睡中的面容俊美白皙，就算右侧嘴角有一道略显狰狞的伤疤，也丝毫没有动摇男人那独特又惑人的成熟气质。你正想再仔细端详一下的时候，原本应该陷入沉睡的男人却慢慢睁开了双眼。你猝不及防地被吓了一大跳，本就脸皮薄的你顿时涨红了脸颊，满眼都是做坏事被抓包的窘迫。就在你慌张地想要直起身子并道歉的时候，男人突然动了。  
似乎是感受到了陌生气息，身体自发做出的防备反应，你呆呆地眨了眨眼，甚至没有看清楚他的动作，纤细洁白的手腕就被男人牢牢地抓在了手中，大约是因为喝了不少酒的缘故，属于成年男性的宽大手掌触感粗糙，温度也炙热到有些吓人，在肌肤相接的刹那直烫的你浑身发抖。  
回过神来的你又羞又恼，挣扎着想要抽出自己的手腕来，却没想到伏黑甚尔就算在并不清醒的情况下也依旧力气惊人。你未能如愿地抽回手臂，反而是男人有些不耐烦地把胳膊往回一带，你就顺着那股看似轻巧实则完全无法抗拒的力道跌入了他的怀抱。眼前的光线昏暗了下来，属于陌生成年男性的醇厚荷尔蒙气息夹杂着浓郁的酒香味扑面而来，像一个密不透风的茧一样，把你死死地围在了里面。  
不同于伏黑惠那介于少年与成年之间的颀长身躯，伏黑甚尔的身量高挑，身材十分壮硕。浑身上下都是充满了性张力的紧实线条，像古代雅典最精湛的大理石雕塑一般，每一寸隆起的肌肉都散发着惑人心智的浓烈荷尔蒙味道。在惯性的作用下你的手不小心搂住了男人宽广厚实的背肌，硬挺中带着柔韧肌理感的炙热身体让你一阵面红耳赤，仿佛被烫到一般手忙脚乱地挣扎着。  
“伏黑先生...伏黑先生，请您...请您放开我呀...”伏黑甚尔闭上了眼睛，逐渐平稳的呼吸昭示着他似乎打算就这样继续睡过去的想法。目睹了这一切的你慌得要死，努力想要挣脱却发现男人的双臂像蛛网一般越收越紧，迫于无奈你只好凑到了他的耳边小声呼唤着他。  
教养良好的少女就算在如此窘迫的情形下也没有选择大喊大叫，反而像是怕惊扰到男人睡梦似的下意识压低了声音，轻柔甜美的嗓音中带着一丝无奈与羞赧。伏黑甚尔的神志有些不大清醒，但怀中甜美诱人的少女体香和耳边焦急的低呼都刺激的他体内一股邪火蹭蹭地往上涨。眉头紧紧皱在了一起，就算在闭眼的情况下男人依旧精准地找到了那扰人清梦的声音来源，想都没想就用唇覆了上去。  
烦人的声音消失了，伏黑甚尔面容舒展，满意地嘟囔了一声，可唇上传来的柔软触感却让他下意识又皱起了眉头。又甜又软，还那么小，是什么...？这个问题对于这种状态的他来说似乎有点复杂了，浆糊一样的大脑也直接放弃了思考，转而由男性的本能接管了这具身体。  
伏黑甚尔吻过来的时候，你被吓的僵在了那里。炙热的呼吸夹杂着酒气喷洒在脸上，你恍惚了一下，被浓郁的男性气息熏的头脑发昏，甚至忘了自己该伸手去推开他。陌生的男人与你贴在一起后又没了动作，你眨了眨眼睛，终于在惊吓中找回了自己的神志，愈发羞恼地想要推开他的时候，男人却突然动了。  
起初他只是微微张口含住了你的唇，轻轻地磨蹭着，大概是少女的嘴唇太过细嫩柔软，男人的动作由磨蹭渐渐变为了舔吸，属于男性的宽厚舌头也在你憋不住张口换气的时候探了过来。不同于少女那样娇嫩柔软的小巧舌尖，伏黑甚尔的舌头滚烫又略显粗糙，即使在睡梦中也依旧遵循着主人的本能舔舐着，用几乎把你灵魂都要汲取出去的狠绝力度毫不留情地侵犯着你的口腔。  
“呜...不...哈、啊...伏黑先生...”女孩抗拒拍打的力度落在这具身体上几乎等同于挠痒，没有给他带来丝毫伤害，甚至更大程度地激发了男人混沌本能中可怖的暴虐欲望。伏黑甚尔滚烫的手掌顺着你的后背曲线大力揉捏着，所到之处无一不点燃了目眩神迷的阵阵火花，那令人战栗的狂暴爱抚以无法阻挡的姿态一路向下，最终落到了少女柔软圆润的臀部。  
掌心中的那两团小巧软嫩中带着一丝柔韧，男人的手掌极为宽厚，一只手就盖住了你多半个臀部。即使在与伏黑惠的交往过程中，少年也十分地克制守礼，没有对你做出过比接吻更进一步的事情。从未被受过男性如此对待的身体似乎也变得有些奇怪，处于青春期的敏感躯体早已在男人那炙热又强势的爱抚下布满了情欲的粉红色，随即喘息着瘫倒在了伏黑甚尔的怀里。  
原本不应该是这样的，你眯起双眼，仿佛喝醉了一般费力地望着压在身上的男人。早先极力想要避免接触的嘴唇又被他捉住含在了口中，被这样用力地吸吮舔弄着，仿佛脑浆都要沸腾起来了...原本绝不会有交集的两道呼吸如今反而像是遇到了最亲密的爱人一般，拼尽全力地与对方纠缠在了一起，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角溢出，直把胸前都弄的黏糊糊湿哒哒。  
陌生的酥麻快感从下腹深处升起，如蒸汽一般渐渐扩散至全身，毫无经验的你当然不清楚该作何反应，但似乎压在你身上的男人已经有些忍耐不住了。男人火热的唇舌渐渐向下移去，被暴力撕扯开来的衣物已经无法遮挡你的任何一片肌肤。伏黑甚尔紧闭着双眼，看上去依旧不甚清醒的模样，可嘴巴与手部的动作却丝毫没有受到影响。柔软的乳球被捉入手中，男人用力啃咬舔舐着你的脖颈，滚烫的唇舌贪婪地流连在幼女般细嫩幼滑的肌肤上不肯离去，就算在睡梦中也散发着着浓烈到令人恐惧的侵略意味。  
低沉沙哑到仿佛大型猫科动物一般的粗重喘息声昭示着主人的内心是何等的急切，就算身处这样粗暴的爱抚中，少女敏感的身体却依旧体会到了不该出现的下流快感。  
酒精作用下大脑一片昏沉的伏黑甚尔潜意识里感到十分焦躁，被身下少女柔软娇嫩的身躯所勾引，几乎所有的血液都汇聚到了下半身。勃起多时的硕大性器早已硬到发痛，把伏黑甚尔原本宽松的阔腿裤都顶起了一个紧绷的巨大帐篷，此刻那尺寸可怕的炙热肉刃正激动地颤抖着，前端汩汩流出的前列腺液咸腥粘滑，打湿了硬挺的肉柱本身，更是把男人的裤子都洇出了一大片色情至极的深色痕迹，若有似无的麝香气息在空气中渐渐逸散开来，那味道比最上等的催情媚药都要来的更加猛烈，随即在男人控制不住的磨蹭顶弄中尽数被涂抹到了你早已粘腻湿透的腿心。  
即使在闭眼的状态下，男人的动作也依旧精准的可怕，滚烫的大手自你的脖颈一路向下揉捏抚弄着，微微发力就把遮挡在美妙花园外的最后一道屏障给撕得粉碎。沉浸在陌生情欲中的你就像巨大海啸中的一艘小船，不管精神还是大脑都是一片晕头转向，并没有注意到男人那里窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。浑身上下几乎像着了火一样难受，小腹深处又是一股奇痒无比的强烈空虚感，原本不停推拒的胳膊现已牢牢地挂在了男人肩膀上，并在男人稍稍离开你的时候不依不饶地往回拉扯着。  
似乎是感受到了你的热情，伏黑甚尔低低地哼笑了两声，青筋盘错的紫黑色茎身正蓄势待发地磨蹭着身下少女那娇小柔嫩的花瓣，但潮水一般向外涌出的透明爱液与浓厚的前列腺液混合在一起，让你的腿心变得极其黏滑，男人皱眉挺了挺腰，却两次都滑到了旁边的腿窝里。  
无法控制的原始本能正在他的身体里叫嚣翻滚着，就算如今神志不清，也并不妨碍伏黑甚尔那刻进了骨子里的掠夺本性。一只手牢牢地按住了不停扭动的柔软女体，一只手握住了身下微微跳动着的巨大肉茎，伏黑甚尔伏在你的耳边野兽般低沉粗重地喘息着，在硕大龟头被花瓣紧紧包住的时候，再也忍耐不住地呻吟出声。  
“痛...好痛...”与伏黑甚尔那双眼紧闭，扭曲病态的痴迷神色相比，被压在身下的你面容惨白，血色尽褪。面对这样可怖尺寸的巨物，就算是经验丰富的女性也会心惊胆战，更别提像你这样娇弱少女的第一次。未经开拓的紧窄甬道虽然早已在之前的爱抚中泛滥成灾，却依旧抵不过这样可怕直径的无情侵占。  
仿佛撕裂一般的痛楚让你痛呼出声，神志如潮水一般回笼，你终于从男人给予的浑浊爱欲中清醒了过来，大脑一片空白。  
“不...伏黑先生，啊不要、请您...啊啊...请您出去呜嗯...”滚烫肉刃依旧在慢慢向里推进，仿佛被烧红的铁杵捅进了身体一样，下体几乎要裂开的痛楚让你瞬间红了眼眶。忍痛小声地呼唤着压在身上的男人，可伏黑甚尔挣扎在混沌中，此刻只有一个想法，那就是，把自己硬到快要爆炸的性器，狠狠地捅进身下那湿软到让他头皮发麻的穴肉中去。  
伏黑甚尔这么想了，也顺从心意这样做了。耳边不甚明了的抽泣声没能让他的动作停下半分，反而那甜腻哀切的音色像火上浇油一般，更大程度地刺激到了他心中亟需释放的暴虐欲望。男人深吸了一大口气，仿佛毕生力气都要在这里用尽一样，用力挺动着腰肢，把狰狞滚烫的肉刃深深地埋了进去。  
“啊...嗯啊...哦...好棒...好紧...”伏黑甚尔感觉自己好像进入了一个绝顶美妙的地方，层层叠叠的软肉像有生命一般死死地咬着他，每一次抽插挺动都仿佛有无数张湿滑的小嘴在吮吸亲吻着，几乎把他的魂魄都给吸吮出来了。沉重健硕的成年男性躯体死死地压在你的身上，形状优美的薄唇紧贴在你的耳边，从中吐露出来的，是盈满了癫狂爱欲的低哑嘶吼，仿佛要把你一并拖入到那脏污漆黑的欲望深渊里，永不超生。  
你从来没有想过，自己的第一次会得到如此粗暴可怕的对待。原本娇弱稚嫩的甬道被男人用尺寸粗壮到可怕的性器生生捅开，这分明不是可以让人感到愉悦与舒服的对待，可谁又能来告诉你，在被伏黑甚尔压在身下粗暴侵犯的时候，脑海中那激烈到让你整个人都无法停止战栗的诡异兴奋，是怎么回事？  
细弱的腰肢被男人死死地捏在掌心，伏黑甚尔依旧神志不太清醒，可这丝毫没有妨碍到他用力把你按向自己胯部的动作。男人像疯了一般拼命挺动着腰肢，每一次冲撞都仿佛要把你撞散架一样，贪婪到无以复加。粗暴破身的疼痛逐渐散去，取而代之的是由神志不清的男人带给你的绝顶快感。  
膣穴内层层叠叠的软肉被一次又一次狠狠破开，怒张的黑紫色肉茎几乎每一次插入都能势如破竹般碾压到任何一处散发着尖刻酸痒的穴肉，直至最后狠狠地撞在宫口，让你在几乎可以融化掉大脑的可怖快感中失声尖叫。你受不了地哭出了声，呜呜咽咽的抽泣却没能换回男人哪怕一丁点怜惜，反而被滚烫的大手用力掰开了双腿，惩罚似的挨了不知多少下狠操。  
在这场毫无节制的交欢中，原本紧窄到不可思议的软肉在无数次顶弄下被喷涌而出的淫水泡在其中，青筋遍布的肉棒就像泡在温泉里一样，整个穴道都湿滑无比。狠狠地向前顶弄了一下，借由粘腻爱液的润滑，粗壮性器直接破开了被操到软烂的宫口，直直的插了进去。不同于膣穴的美妙紧窄触感让伏黑甚尔直接呻吟出声，染满了扭曲狂气的嘶吼如同野兽一般理智全无。纤细脆弱的手腕此刻被属于成年男性的滚烫大掌牢牢抓握在了头顶，丝毫没有考虑到这样毫无节制的力度会在少女细嫩的皮肤上留下怎样的可怖痕迹。伏黑甚尔在飘忽混沌的睡梦中什么都无法顾及了，他只是凭借着身体里残存的，野兽一般的本能，在最后几十下几乎要把你撞碎一般的力度里，绷紧了浑身的肌肉，拼尽全力地把不断胀大的肉茎往更窄更深的地方顶去，只为了能在最后时刻，用灼烫到足以让你失去意识的精液激流一滴不漏地填满你的子宫。  
空气中弥漫着激烈交欢后独有的浓厚情欲气息，和你一起攀上顶峰的伏黑甚尔并未像你一样直接失去意识，男人餍足地长出一口气，随即在无法抵挡的困意来袭中紧紧地抱住了你，又陷入到黑沉的梦乡中去了。  
玄关处传来了细碎的开锁声，似乎...是伏黑惠冒着大雪，从学校赶回来了。


End file.
